The present invention pertains to the treatment of gastrointestinal disorders caused by or accompanied by excessive gastric secretion. In accordance with the treatment provided, escessive gastric secretions are suppressed without any detectable side effects.
A variety of gastrointestinal disorders and discomfort including gastritis and peptic ulcers are associated with increased gastric acid secretion and/or increased gastric acidity. The most frequently employed therapeutic treatment for such conditions involves dietary therapy and regular use of antacids. Methods to reduce gastric secretion directly without other side effects are not generally known. In general, drugs which are known to reduce secretion in the G.I. tract at dosage levels needed to obtain a significant antisecretory effect, also produce undesirable side effects so that the drug cannot be administered for prolonged periods without causing other problems resulting from the side effects or causing patient discomfort resulting in patient resistance to taking the drug.
It is generally acknowledged that reduction of gastric secretion and total acidity are beneficial in the management of peptic ulcers, and surgical procedures are available for reducing gastric secretion. However, to avoid such radical non-reversible procedure, it is desired to provide therapeutic agents having significant antisecretory effects without accompanying side effects, that is, drugs having a therapeutic index which enables their use to achieve significant reduction in gastric secretion without adverse side effect. In accordance with the present invention, it has been found that certain 1,4-disubstituted-1,2-dihydro-1,3,5-triazin-2-ones when administered orally, produce significant reduction in gastrointestinal secretion at dosage levels at which there are not detectable effects ordinarily encountered in using known drugs for suppression of gastric secretion.